bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Abyss Chapters - Nox
Nox, formerly Yoshitoki Yoru, is a soul corrupted by The Abyss and holds the title of 'Plague'. Nox is a filler character and one of the main villans in the 'Abyss Chapters' filler saga. Appearance Nox is a foxy looking man with thin eyes, a shallow smile and . His facial expression could easily be mistaken for that of a mask due to it's unwavering stillness and stone skin. He the standard shinigami robe with no alterations or modifications, making it easy for him to blend into any crowd. Nox's hair is cut short and tidy with a defined part that drape over the sides of his head, making way for his larger than normal ears. Standing at an average height of 5'10" it seems there would be nothing spectacular about his appearance other than his frozen smile, giving many people an uneasy feeling when confronting him, especially during battle. Personality Nox generally acts quite playful with everyone he meets, remaining kind and considerate in all circumstances but this is just a guise. He acts this way to hide his emotions, feeling that this trickery gives him an upper hand on everyone who could be a potential opponent. Nox actually feels superior to everyone, regardless of rank or power, and looks down on them as children. His true nature comes out when he's found out or when he decides to reveal himself. Nox frequently gives his opponents and enemies pet names, calling them animals like "mouse" or "fox" to further feed his superiority complex. It's when his plans fall apart or when someone gets the better of him when he becomes angry and volatile like a small child having a tantrum. His intelligence and cunning are what he values most, making him the most angry when someone out smarts him or foils his plans. History Yoshitoki Yoru was a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 who served as an unseated member in Division 2. Most of his life was never out of the ordinary, he grew up in the Rukongai till he discovered his potential for a spot in the famous Gotei 13. Throughout his time at the academy he passed his classes rather well, showing a talent for espionage and cunning which caught the eye of the Division 2 Captain and was soon asked to join his squad as an unseated member in order to hone his skills. What was peculiar is that it took him quite a long time to learn the name of his Zanpakuto, but doing so forced him down a road to his inevitable death. The name of Yoshitoki's Zanpakuto was Supirittobenomu, Spirit Venom. Upon learning this name, and unlocking Shikai, Yoshitoki was eager to show his strength to the Captain that had believed in him thus far and requested an opportunity to display his skills. The Captain decided that he would spar against his Lieutenant, that way he could see Yoshitoki at his best but it was this spar that the truth of Supirittobenomu power came to light. Supirittobenomu had the ability to poison and kill Zanpakuto with a single cut, and in the spar against the Lieutenant it's power was put on display for all to witness as only moments after the battle began the Lieutenant was rushed off to Division 4 healing from which he did not recover. Word of this battle and of the mysterious unseated member spread like wildfire and into the ears of the Central 46. A decision was quickly determined that a Zanpakuto of this magnitude was not to be allowed to mature and progress and as such, Yoshitoki Yoru was to be executed. Although killing a Shinigami purely because of his Zanpakuto would be... frowned upon.. so to maintain moral in the ranks a special operation was put in place to eliminate Yoshitoki and his Zanpakuto. Weeks later Yoshitoki was assigned a mission to investigate a disturbance outside the Seireitei in the nearby forest. As he ventured out a sense of unease over took him. The past few weeks were hard, whatever friends he made left him, no one would even get close to Yoshitoki after they heard about his power. He had considered leaving the Gotei 13 and returning home to his family but he knew that wouldn't end well. After walking for quite a while Yoshitoki was attacked by a Quincy assassin who was contracted in secret by the Central 46 to execute Yoshitoki. A clean arrow shot through Yoshitoki's chest, just barely missing his heart but close enough to send him to the ground immediately to which he would bleed out in a matter of minutes. In this final moment, the last thing Yoshitoki saw were members of his own Division striking down the Quincy that had just slain him. The deed was done, Yoshitoki and his Zanpakuto were no more and the loose ends tied up. Yoshitoki having been slain by a Quincy then plunged into The Abyss. Several hundred years later Yoshitoki was brought back from The Abyss by his brother, Tadayoshi Yoru, who used Karadō #74, Burakkusourusamon, in a desperate attempt to bring his family back together. It was from this point on that Yoshitoki discarded his old name and chose the name Nox to hide his identity and prevent any connection to his vulnerable brother. He set out on a mission of revenge for what the Seireitei had done to him. Powers and Abilities * Phase Master. Nox has mastered the ability to Phase, able to use it just as easily as a Shinigami's Shunpo or an Arrancars Sonido. * Karado Expert. Nox has an extensive knowledge and expertise when using Karado. * Zanpakuto Release Mastery. Nox has gained the ability to release his Zanpakuto by only using it's command, ignoring it's name completely. He developed this ability due to the last time he said it had resulted in his demise. Zanpakutō Supirittobenomu (Spirit Venom) Spirittobenomu in it's sealed state looks like a fairly regular Katana apart from black ink stains splotched along the blade. The Tsuba is a spiral shape and is black in color. Released it takes the form of a distorted scimitar with a black blade and red tribal markings along the stained steel while also losing the Tsuba entirely, instead flowing straight to the hilt which is tightly wrapped in a white cloth. Release command: Corrupt Abisutokishin Atsuryoku hakai Describe your second ability. Statistics Records This is the public record of Nox/Yoshitoki Yoru that can be accessed in the Seireitei archives by anyone. General :His Picture (Above) :Name: Yoshitoki Yoru :Status: Deceased. DoD - March 24 1614. :Division: 2 :Rank: Unseated :Family: Tadayoshi Yoru (Brother) See file #2809284. :Status Extended: Murdered by a Quincy assassin for unknown reasons. Assassin was killed after attempting to attack another officer before he/she could be questioned. Assassins identity unknown. Zanpakuto :Name: Unknown :Appearance: Unknown :Release Command: Unknown/Not Learned :Release Appearance: Unknown :Unique Trait: Unknown :Bankai: Unknown/Not Learned The following information can only be found in the Captains Archives. General :His Picture (Above) :Name: Yoshitoki Yoru :Status: Deceased. DoD - March 24 1614. :Division: 2 :Rank: Unseated :Family: Tadayoshi Yoru (Brother) See file #2809284. :Status Extended: Murdered by the Quincy assassin ██████████ under orders from █████████ due to ████████████████ of his Zanpakuto. Assassin was killed before he/she could be ██████████████████████. ████████████████████ tied up. Assassins identity has been ████████████████████████. Operation ███ as directed by ██████████████ has been completed. More information can be found in ██████████████. Zanpakuto :Name: Supirittobenomu :Appearance: Spiral Tsuba. Ink Stained Blade :Release Command: ███████████████████ :Release Appearance: Distorted Scimitar. Tribal Markings. :Unique Trait: █████████████████████████████████ :Bankai: Unknown/Not Learned Interaction Cliff Notes * Creepy presence. * No Spiritual Pressure / Reiatsu detectable. * 5'10" Slim Build * Red-Brown Hair * Standard Uniform * Black Spiral tsubasa Zanpakuto on hip * Sounds like the Mask Salesman from Majoras Mask. (Ignore this if you have no idea what I'm talking about. Imagine a higher-pitched Gin.) Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Filler